


Traitors (Among Us)

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Future Fic, M/M, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: In a happy future, the team plays Among Us, and Ianto suffers.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Traitors (Among Us)

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, check out gwendolyncooper's Among Us au which is much, much better and creepy!

The alarm blares right as Ianto’s in the middle of a wiring task, and he groans as his screen immediately flashes to a Emergency Meeting.

“Who was it now?” he asks impatiently, gazing up at where the rest of the team, plus Rhys, Anwen, Martha, Mickey, and August Jones-Smith are all gathered around Gwen’s living room, everyone glued to their phones.

“Your tone is a bit sus, Uncle Ianto,” Anwen says cheerfully. Ianto glares at her. He misses when she was small and not able to operate smartphones well enough to kill him in the last round as the imposter.

“I agree,” chimes in Jack. “Ianto was in electrical awfully long. He could have vented in and out, and we would have never noticed.”

“I was working on the bloo- freaking wiring task,” Ianto snaps, censoring himself for the children’s sake. Both of them roll their eyes.

He scans his screen, searching for the new dead crewmate. Rhys, Martha, and Owen are already dead, leaving Jack, Gwen, Anwen, August, Mickey, and him. Any two of them could be the imposters. 

Oh, it must have been Owen. Last Ianto saw, he’d been alive in storage. They’d passed as Ianto headed to electrical.

“Where was Owen?” 

“In admin,” Owen says. “Bastard got me while I was working on the card swipe task.” He rolls his eyes when Tosh, Gwen, Martha, and Rhys glare at him for his swear. “Please, they’re Torchwood kids. As if they haven’t heard worse.”

“I was in the reactor,” Tosh offers quickly, and when Ianto glances down at his phone again, he realizes the voting time is running out. “So was Gwen. We stayed behind after the sabotage, and it looked like we both actually had tasks there.”

“I can vouch for Tosh,” Gwen agrees. 

The rest of the players voices their whereabouts. Mickey was in security, having long completed his tasks, but never saw anything on the tapes, which Ianto finds suspicious. Jack claims he was in navigation, and his con man skills means that his lies hold up to Ianto’s scrutinizing expression, despite their decade of marriage. Anwen and August were watching each other complete scans in the medbay.

In the end, they all decide to skip the vote, and Ianto quickly darts his little alien crewmate back to electrical. He begins to connect the third wire when his screen flashes black, the little dark blue alien of Jack brutally murdering him. Ianto quietly seethes. Jack has been an imposter all along. 

He glances up to his husband, eyes narrow. Jack smiles.

 _I love you,_ he mouths to Ianto. Ianto continues on with the damn wiring.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
